


Freaks

by Clrss



Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:14:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27802129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clrss/pseuds/Clrss
Summary: Erik busca una nueva vida en América, dónde el hermano de Raven le dio acogida...y tal vez consiga una nueva familia.
Relationships: Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Mi primer fic que no sea one-shot, espero les guste!!!

Erik estaba siendo perseguido de nuevo por una de las pandilla locales lo buscaban para golpearlo. Cada día era lo mismo, y ya no estaba seguro de querer esa vida.

Su padre había ido a la Gran Guerra y muerto en ella, dejando a una madre viuda con un hijo adolescente que mantener. La vida era difícil en estos tiempos, y como sino lo supiera deseara ignorarlos Erik había salido homosexual.

Era un maricón, un desviando, un insulto, una aberración... Un freak. Él era un freak, incluso si no tenía las características físicas de uno, si lucia como otro hombre, el sabía que lo era. Y jamás se lo perdonaría.

Nunca se perdonaría haber condenado a su madre a mantenerlo y a ser el cuchicheo del vecindario, a perder a sus amigas y vecinas por ser homosexual.

Erik se escondió detrás de un callejón, y sabiendo lo que le esperaba, simplemente se escondió entre los botes de basura, esperando a que fuera a golpearlo. Si moriría esa noche, le habría quitado la carga de encima a su madre, pero si no lo hacía, tendría que huir.

Se iría lejos, buscaría uno de los Freakshow de ahí y trataría de encontrar trabajo. Ahorraría y le mandaría dinero o regalos bonitos a su madre.

...

Erik despierto sintiendo el dulce aroma de uno de los pays que su madre hacía, y se preguntó cómo había llegado a casa.

Después de esconderse en el basurero, lo último que recordaba era haber sido encontrado por los matones y ser golpeado hasta quedar inconsciente.

-¿Mamá? - susurró Erik, sintiendo la garganta seca. En seguida, un vaso con agua fue dejado a su lado, sin embargo, él estaba seguro que la mano que lo extendía no era la de su madre, lucia mucha más joven.

Levantó la vista, y ahí encontró a su leal amiga Emma, una mujer de alcurnia que aún les hablaba, no importaba qué. Eso confundía a Erik, sin embargo trataba de no prestar atención y sólo dedicarse a disfrutar de su compañía.

-Te encontramos en un callejón tirado sobre un charco de tu misma sangre. Estabas inconsciente y encogido sobre ti mismo.Debiste haber tomado las clases de boxeo que había contratado para ti, imbécil. Te habrías podido defender de esos maleantes y las únicas heridas que tendrías serían las de guerra.

Erik bajó la mirada, encogiéndose en sí mismo de nuevo. Tal vez debió, pero eso habría sido aprovecharse de su mejor amiga, y lo que menos quería es que esta fuera la burla de la alcurnia (si es que no lo era ya) por hablarle a una familia de bajos recursos con un homosexual. Emma lo siguió regañando un rato más hasta que decidió que era suficiente.

-¿Erik?.- preguntó un tanto consternada, notando que su mejor amigo estaba singularmente callado, y sin ni un reclamo que decirle por regañarle.

Erik, quién acababa de notar que su amiga ya habíahecho silencio decidió hablar y confesarse. Estaba seguro que su amiga daría el grito en cielo cuando le contara sus planes, pero ya lo había decidido.

-Me voy a ir, Emma. A América.- soltó, mirándola y esperando su reacción. Emma se miró confundida por un momento para que luego su rostro cambiara a uno furioso.

-¡¿En serio, Erik?!, ¡¿A esa conclusión has llegado después de todo?!, ¿y qué harás?, ¿vas ir a Hollywood y vivir el sueño americano o qué? .- su amiga pasó a la histeria, tomando sus hombros entre sus manos y comenzando a sacudirlo (suavemente, no olvidaba que estaba herido). Erik la tomó por los hombros como pudo y la obligó a mirarlo a los ojos.

-No, Emma. Pero quiero hacerlo, sé que allá probablemente nadie sepa de mi homosexualidad. Podré conseguir un trabajo, en lo que sea, y enviárselo a mi madre.-dijo, erguido y orgulloso sobre la cama, no estaba dispuesto a escuchar una negativa.- Sólo quiero que la cuides cuando me vaya, Emma. Nada más.- susurró, con un pequeño toque de súplica en su voz. No le gustaba pelear sobre esto con su mejor amiga, he irse pensando que dejaría a su madre sola.

Emma lo miró fijamente y lo meditó, lo que su amigo decía era razonable y sano para él, y ella, cómo su mejor amiga debía apoyarlo. Dejó su inconformidad de lado y asintió, no quería sólo hablar por cartas con su amigo, sin embargo, mantener su postura sería egoísta y no quería que su amigo se fuera infeliz.

-Está bien, pero me dejarás hacer más por ti. Yo te daré el dinero para que pagues el viaje, y te regalaré un traje Scott para que vayas a las entrevistas de trabajo. Y no acepto una respuesta negativa. Tampoco te preocupes por mandar dinero o ser puntual, incluso no lo envíes.

Erik sonrió en grande, demasiado feliz. Por supuesto, el saber que dejará a su mamá lejos de él lo entristecía, pero saber que contaba con el apoyo total de su mejor amiga lo alegraba de sobremanera. 

...

Después de unas horas en donde detalló más sus planes con Emma y fue atendido con mucho esmero por parte de su madre (quién aún lo veía como su pequeño bebé) hasta que ya fue la tarde noche, dónde degustaba un postre con su madre y Emma en la habitación cuando llegaron Scott y su medico, Azazel.

Cuando el postre se acabó y su madre se retiró para lavar los platos (una excusa, en realidad ella había notado que su hijo y el matrimonio parecían tener cosas que hablar) se encerraron en la habitación, dónde mientras Azazel revisaba el resto planeaba.

-Entonces... ¿En cuanto estés curado te irás, Erik?.-preguntó Scott, mirándolo interrogante, a lo que Erik sólo asintió. Scott no era muy del agrado de Erik (principalmente por sus ideales) sin embargo ambos tenían una relación de cordialidad, más que nada por Emma, que era probablemente la persona que mas amaban ambos (exceptuando a sus familiares, por supuesto) y por obvias razones no le amargarían algo a la chica.

-Muy bien, la curación de Erik es bastante rápida por lo que dentro de una semana con reposo total en cama serían suficientes.- interrumpió Azazel en la conversación. La mujer del grupo suspiró y se abrazó a su mejor amigo, ya extrañándolo sin haberse ido.

-Como saben, soy americano. Por lo que podría ayudarte, mi hermano y su pareja residen en Nueva York, en Manhattan. Podrían hospedarte, sólo les tendría que avisar desde hoy.

Erik negó. Pensaba que su amiga y su esposo ya habían hecho mucho por él, no quería colgarse de ellos. Emma iba a renegar cuando fue interrumpida por Azazel, quién también prestaba atención.

-Yo conozco a alguien, sólo que tu tendrías que estar seguro, incluso, te podría contratar mientras encuentras algo más o juntas dinero,- los demás lo miraron expectantes, excepto Emma, quién lo hizo de manera acusadora.- El hermano adoptivo de mi Raven vive en Nueva York, sólo que en el condado de Whetschester. El es dueño de un circo, específicamente un Freakshow.- la habitación quedó en silencio, todos pensando las cerradas opciones que el hombre en cama poseía.- Amigo, te aprecio. Por eso te lo ofrezco, la vida en América no es fácil, y podrías ayudarlo a limpiar, vender entradas o conseguir comida.

Erik asintió, pensando. No tenía muchas opciones, y eso era lo más asegurado que poseía. 

-Está bien, lo haré. Sólo dime a quién debo buscar, trabajaré con él hasta tener algo más digno.

Azazel sonrió, y los demás también. Emma se abrazó más a Erik hasta que se hizo de noche y tuvieron que irse.

...

A mitad de semana, cuando Erik aún descansaba se notaba más ansioso. No podía asegurar nada, pero estaba seguro que su madre se hacia una pequeña idea (si no había estado escuchando tras la puerta) de lo que iba a pasar, sin embargo, él pensaba que era quién debía darle la noticia. Se lo debía.

También, con su acelerada y pronta recuperación habían llegado varias cosas, como por ejemplo ropa extra que Emma no se cansaba de llevar, o que algunas de estas tuvieran dólares americanos, así como un único cheque firmado por Scott Summers. El viernes por la tarde Emma le había decidido hacer una pequeña reunión en casa del recién recuperado para mostrar su apoyo en el momento que la madre de Erik se enterara.

Por eso no fue sorpresa tener a su amiga tomar vino frente a él y a su madre que cocinaban. Lo extrañaría, pensó, extrañaría las reuniones de su amiga, cocinar con su madre e incluso a Azazel. Para la tarde, (antes que Azazel) apareció la majestuosa Raven luciendo elegante, aún con su hijo en brazos, quién algo tímido pero coqueto estiró sus bracitos al ver a Emma.

-Que muchacho más hermoso eres, Kurt.-le habló Emma al bebé en sus brazos, quién sonreía mostrando sus únicos dos dientes que poseía.- Eres muy guapo y coqueto, bebé.

-Serías una buena madre, Emma, ¿todavía no esperan?.-dijo su madre, mirando a la mujer. Erik sabía que para su madre la mujer era como otra hija, y que la pregunta era más que nada por las evidentes ansias que la mujer tenía por ser abuela, cosa que entristecía a Erik. Él nunca podría hacer a su madre abuela, dejando a esta conformarse con ver los hijos de sus amigos.

-Todavía no, Scott dice que preferiría ser ascendido, pero yo no quiero ser una madre vieja. Sin embargo, me temo que por ahora ambas nos tendremos que conformar con ver al pequeño Kurt cada que su muy malvada madre nos deje verlo.-dijo con exageración la mujer, haciéndole un falso puchero a Raven, quién sólo se limitó a reír.

Después de terminar de poner el pan del pastel de zanahoria en el horno y asegurarse que sólo faltara decorarlo (actividad favorita de Raven y Emma, ninguna sabía cocinar pero decorar les hacía sentir unas chefs) se fue a dar una rápida ducha -con agua fría, no gastaría gas- al erminar decidió que rasurase no le haría ver mal, he incluso se colocó colonia. Si iba a ser la última reunión que pasará con su madre tenía que estar presentable. 

Al salir del cuarto de baño se sorprendió con ver a Raven en el pasillo, quién al verlo salir (en realidad lo esperaba) le hizo un gesto para que la siguiera a una de las habitaciones. Cuando entraron la mujer se aseguró que su adre no estuviera cerca y luego cerró la puerta.

-Ya he hablado con Charles, mi hermano. Apuesto que ya sabes mas o menos de que van los freakshows y aquí-dijo mientras le entregaba una pequeña agenda.- está la dirección, número, código postal y nombre o conocidos de mi hermano. Te aprecio, amigo, pero Charles es mi hermano y los freaks son su gente. Sé que eres bueno, pero si haces algo idiota no dudes que volaré para llegar a cortarte las pelotas.

Erik asintió agradecido y le sonrió, el apreciaba a la mujer y le deseaba lo mejor. Aún con su sonrisa las lágrimas salieron de sus ojos, todas aquellas emociones que había mantenido contenidas por la semana (y la mitad de su vida, aunque lo negara) lo agobiaron. Raven, comprendiendo lo abarzó y se mantuvieron un rato así, hasta que escucharon el estridente llanto de Kurt.

-Creo que el bebé ya extraña a su mamá.-dijo con sorna. Raven bufó.

-Ese jovencito es un regalado, sólo cuando tiene hambre recuerda que tiene madre.- dijo con un falso tono de molestia, haciendo reír a ambos. Después de eso ambos decidieron bajar, no queriendo hacer esperar más al bebé que estaba llorando a todo pulmón.

Cuando bajaron Emma ya estaba en la punta de las escaleras meciendo a Kurt, y cuando el bebé vio a su madre ir hasta él estiró sus bracitos, desesperado. Raven lo tomó en brazos mientras el bebé sólo hipaba y buscaba su alimento desesperado, Raven no lo hizo esperar más y desabrochó su blusa y sacó un pecho que Kurt empezó a mamar con desesperación.

Para la tarde, cuando ellos estaban por servir comidas y Kurt danzaba en su silla alta, Azazel y Scott se hicieron presentes. Ambos llegaron con algo, Azazel con vino y Scott con un pay de piña.

-Oh, muchachos, no tenían que molestarse.-dijo su madre, tomando las cosas para dejarlas a un lado, siendo la única con las manos vacías. Erik acabó de hacer la papilla de Kurt y las chicas de servir la comida, estando listos para comer.

En la mesa, después de orar (en realidad sólo él y su madre lo hacían, sus amigos participaban por respeto, más que nada) comenzaron a hablar mientras comían, todos estaban muy a gusto, como si fuera una reunión cualquiera. Y su madre no parecía sospechar nada aún.

-Mhm. En serio amé el estofado, si no estuviera llena me serviría más, estoy segura que a Charles le encantará tu comida.- soltó Raven terminando el último bocado de su plato, no pareció darse cuenta de que se le salió hasta que se hizo un silencio y su madre lo miró con toda la pregunta marcada en su cara.

-¿Tienes una nueva oferta de trabajo, Erik?.-preguntó su madre, ingenua.- ¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho?, ¿dónde vive ese Charles?

Erik suspiró, nervioso. Sus amigos lucían preocupados por la reacción de su madre, y Raven estaba muy arrepentida.

-Madre, Charles es el hermano adoptivo de Raven y me ha dado un lugar en su hogar, un empleo sencillo para apoyarme. Raven ha sido muy amable de recomendarme y así poder conseguirlo. -contestó, esperando que sea suficiente por ahora y puedan pasar al postre en paz.

-¿Charles?, ¿No el hermano de Raven vivía en América, o es que ha sido enviado aquí?.-contesto su madre confundida, mirando expectante a su hijo. Erik suspiró y se preparó para decirlo, esta vez no había escapatoria. 

Emma y Scott notaron que parecían necesitar privacidad, así que con un gesto todos se levantaron de la mesa, con Azazel y Raven alegando que irían al cuarto a cambiar y acostar a Kurt, mientras Scott y Emma levantaban la mesa y se iban a la cocina a lavar los trastes de todos. De repente, Erik solo con su madre en el comedor se sintió sofocado por los nervios.

-Madre, iré a América. -comenzó, y sin hacer una real pausa empezó a relatar sus porqué y su plan.- Lo que tengo aquí en Alemania no es vida, y no quiero preocuparte más o ponerte en riesgo porque cada semana llego golpeado o me traen inconsciente. Las vecinas no te hablan, y necesitamos el dinero. No quiero humillarte más y a la memoria de mi padre tampoco. Charles me ha ofrecido un puesto en su hogar y no lo desperdiciaré.

Su madre lo miró unos segundo y luego se abalanzó, hundiéndolo en un cálido abrazo; una sensación cálida llenó el pecho de Erik, cayendo en cuenta de lo que pasaba. Su madre lo abrazaba y sollozaba en su cuello, aceptando su decisión, pero extrañándolo aún si haberse ido. No le había gritado ni se había alejado, había reaccionado como si sólo esperar que se lo dijera, no como si no lo supiera, justo como cuando contó que era homosexual. La cálida sensación creció dentro de él y no pudo evitar que su corazón se desbordara con todas aquellas emociones, terminando en sollozos entre los brazos de su madre, justo como cuando era niño.

-Está bien, mein liebe, está bien. Yo siempre te apoyaré, y te mandaré cartas a diario. 

\- - - -

El sábado ya había llegado, y con eso su partida. Primero tomaría un tren hacia Berlín y de ahí tomaría un avión hacia América . En la estación del tren estaban todos sus amigos a excepción de Scott y Azazel, quienes tenían trabajo, pero las chicas mandaban sus mejores saludos.

-Recuerda la agenda, no la olvides en el tren ni en el barco. También cuando llegues no olvides decir que eres amigo de Raven, sino, seguro no te dejan pasar.

Erik asintió, y le sonrió en grande a todas las mujeres mientras también se despedía del bebé que tenía en brazos. Cuando se aviso de la llegada del tren se abrazó a todas, dejando un especial beso en la cabeza de su madre. Dejó al bebé en los brazos de su Emma, quién por poco no suelta al muchacho.

-Con suerte, vendré para el Hanukkah. ¡Las extrañaré y enviaré cartas, cada semana!.-prometió. Con una última despedida en la puerta del tren, dónde las chicas también sacudían sus manos (que incluso Kurt había copiado la acción) entró al tren y buscó su asiento.

Cuando estuvo cómodo mirando junto a la ventana, se permitió soltar aire. Sólo rezaba porque el tal Charles lo recibiera.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Erik llega al circo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero les guste, lindo día!!

El viaje a Berlín fue realmente tranquilo, más de lo que Erik había imaginado, en realidad. La gente sólo huyó de sentarse junto a él o regalarle una mirada amigable, pero nadie tuvo el ánimo como para confrontarlo o golpearle.

Cuando llegó a Berlín se sorprendió un poco, no lo recordaba de esa manera, aunque siendo sincero, la última vez que había estado en la ciudad fue hace años, cuando era niño y su padre los había a él y su madre por las vacaciones. Le gustaba la ciudad, realmente lo hacía, sin embargo el notaba que aún era algo conservadora. Desde la Gran Guerra era algo muy raro ver aún extranjero en Alemania y más aún, que esté se casara con algún alemán.

Scott era el caso especial de la familia, todos estuvieron genuinamente sorprendidos de su matrimonio con Emma, aunque Erik se sorprendió más de que fuera Emma quién haya decidido casarse. Aunque eso alivió un poco la sorpresa que Azazel volviera de su viaje por estudios con una joven rubia alegando haberse casado en América. 

Erik se dirigió al aeropuerto ansioso, era su primer viaje aéreo y volaba hacia otro continente. La expectación por esta nueva experiencia apeas le permite reparar en su alrededor. En un principio el mismo Erik había estado renuente a la idea de que el viajara en avión, siendo consiente de lo costosos que estos eran, sin embargo, Emma, Azazel he incluso su misma madre habían estado en contra de eso, así que habían juntado ahorros para el viaje aéreo. 

El viaje hacia el aeropuerto fue corto, en realidad, probablemente lo que más tiempo le había tomado a Erik era tomar un taxi hacia este. Al llegar un gran edificio con muchas ventanas y puertas dobles lo esperaba. Ansioso, entró, y como si pudiera ser posible el lugar lo maravilló aún más, se sentía igual a cuando era niño y había hecho su primer Hanukkah (que pudiera recordar) con sus padres. Estaba tan emocionado y asombrado que no se permitió cohibirse por las miradas de la gente, que lo miraban sorprendidos y disgustados, Erik no los culpaba, el debía llevar ropa que no iba con la moda de hoy en día y tampoco tenía elegancia o porte, al menos no como los otros.

Con un caminar que (estaba muy seguro) irradiaba nerviosismo y nada de elegancia se acercó al mostrador, dónde una chica morena de cara amigable lo saludó.

-Buenos días, señorita. 

-Buenos días, señor. ¿En qué le puedo ayudar?

Erik le sonrió nervioso.- Eh, si. ¿Cuándo sale el próximo vuelo hacia Estados Unidos?

-Depende de a dónde decida viajar, señor. El vuelo más pronto es en treinta minutos hacia Manhattan, Nueva York. Nos quedan pocos lugares en clase comercial y turista. El primera clase está agotado.

-Estoy de suerte, eh. Me da un vuelo clase comercial con destino a Manhattan, por favor. 

\-- - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - 

La espera hacia el vuelo fue corta, él había llegado temprano y había sido de los primeros en tomar su lugar dentro del avión sin ninguna interrupción.

Erik aún parecía inmiscuido en sí mismo, pero aún notaba todas las miradas y gestos que la gente le regalaba, la mayoría eran disconformes o con disgusto por las prendas que portaba, aunque muchos de ellos también le restaban importancia y se limitaban a mantenerse en sus asuntos, demasiado ocupados como para prestar atención.

Erik fue paciente, había llevado su diario al avión y se permitió realizar bosquejos en lo que el avión despegaba. Cuando el avión estuvo en su capacidad de abordaje y comenzó a despegar Erik sintió como su estómago bajaba, la presión de la altura hacia de las suyas en su cuerpo y el ligero mareo que lo rodeo. Era una nueva experiencia que fácilmente podía clasificar como desagradable y que no estaba listo para superar o hacerlo de nuevo.

Cuando volviera a casa (si lo hacía, no podía hacerse grandes expectativas) tomaría un barco, el ferrie más lento que existiera y se ahorraría mareos lo máximo posible.

En algún punto del vuelo se durmió (gracias al cielo, no soportaría estar tanto tiempo mareado) y despertó en el momento justo para poder apreciar el atardecer desde las alturas. Estaba maravillado, era precioso, si tuviera sus acuarelas consigo no se detendría y lo pintaría ahí mismo en el avión, pero las había dejado en casa y ahora no podía hacer más que verlo maravillado, casi pegado al cristal, justo como un niño en la vidriera de la dulceria. Se mantuvo despierto y mirando por la ventana todo el resto del viaje, demasiado entretenido con la vista.

Para cuando el avión aterrizó en el aeropuerto de Manhattan ya era de noche (o más de bien de madrugada), ya era muy tarde y se preguntaba si habrían taxis o algún motel cercano, no quería pensar que el señor Xavier había enviado algún empleado por él a estas horas. Sim embargo, se sorprendió que al bajar del avión haya un hombre de cabello castaño y lentes con un pequeño cartel que decía "Sr E. Lehnsherr" con marcador negro, dudó en acercarse hasta que el hombre mostró una pequeña insignia con el logotipo de "Xavier Enterprises". Erik saludó al hombre con un gesto y se acercó.

-Buenas noches. Erik Lehnsherr.- dijo ya más cerca del muchacho.- Soy el amigo de Raven, no esperaba para nada que el señor Xavier mandara a alguien por mí.

-Buenas noches, señor Lehnsherr. Soy Hank McCoy. El señor Xavier me lo ha pedido como favor, no quisiera que usted tuviera una mala estima de su hospitalidad en América y como su futuro jefe, por supuesto.

Ambos comenzaron a caminar hacia la salida, dónde la fría noche Americana los esperaba, ambos en silencio; Hank lo dirigió hacia el vehículo, uno elegante y caro que para Erik afirmaba la posición del señor Xavier, le abrió el maletero y Erik dejó sus cosa ahí. Cuando ambos estaban en el auto y Hank ya había encendido el motor, Erik se permitió acomodarse en el asiento.

-¿El viaje será muy largo?

-Apenas un par de horas, pero si lo desea podría dormir en lo que conduzco. Cuando llegue le avisaré.- Erik, más dormido que despierto sólo asintió con la cabeza y se quedó dormido, demasiado cansado para ser cortés.

\- - - - - - 

El viaje fue relativamente corto, aunque el no podría opinar mucho de eso, había dormido durante el trayecto y lo había sentido como si sólo hubiera obtenido cinco minutos de sueño aunque no fuera de esa manera; la mirada cansada de Hank le regalaba la historia de más de una hora conduciendo.

Cuando llegaron Erik no pudo evitar sorprenderse por las carpas, las atracciones y el montón de luces brillantes que adornaban el lugar. Nunca antes había estado en un freakshow, sin embargo había escuchado pequeñas descripciones a lo largo de su vida, y cuando los matones se lo decían en medio de los golpes sonaba como un lugar espantoso.

Hank estacionó a un lado de la carpa mayor, y justo enfrente de otra carpa que, aunque era más pequeña, conservaba un tamaño más grande al de las otras que adornaban el campo. Afuera de la carpa había un hombre pequeño (en realidad parecía tener la altura de un inglés promedio, pero Erik no podía estar muy seguro todavía) junto a otros dos hombres y una mujer pequeña (realmente pequeña, Erik dudaba que alcanzara más del metro veinte de altura), uno de los hombre era envidiablemente musculoso, aunque llegaba a rozar el fisiculturismo no lucía como si fuera muy su propósitos, y el otro era normal, o eso parecía, de nuevo Erik no podía estar seguro de nada de lo que veía porque estaba al menos a cinco metros de distancia y apenas estaba despabilándose , así que podría estar confundido.

Cuando Erik bajó del auto junto con Hank y sacó sus cosas del maletero se dirigió hacia el hombre que lo esperaba afuera, con una mirada tranquila y un gesto agradable.

-Hola, buenas noches. Soy Erik Lehnsherr, el amigo de Raven.- dijo tendiéndole la mano al hombre, que gustoso y educado (dejando notar que el aún pertenecía a la alcurnia) la aceptó.

-Charles Xavier. ¿El viaje ha sido cómodo?- Erik asintió.- Apuesto a que sí, Alemania no está cerca. Así que supongo que lo mejor será que te enseñe dónde dormirás y mañana a primera hora hablamos, para que en el desayuno conozca a los otros.

Erik asintió y sonrió un poco.

-El viaje ha sido cansado en sobremanera, jamás había viajado a otro país y en avión. Pero el viaje de Manhattan hacia acá ha sido corto, he quedado sorprendido del tiempo que ha tomado. Y de antemano agradezco su hospitalidad, no era necesario que enviara a alguien por mí a estas horas o incluso el recibirme.

-No te preocupes, pero asumo que al igual del resto que ya es hora de descansar. Mañana será un gran día, bueno, tu primer día. Por eso, Logan, sería bueno que llevaras al señor Lehnsherr a su carpa para que descanse y luego te vayas a la tuya,estoy segura de que tu cónyuge te está esperando.- dijo el señor Xavier mirando en dirección a el hombre moreno de cabello negro a su lado.

El hombre asintió, y no muy hablador le hizo un gesto para que le tienda una maleta, y al recibir la negativa de Erik sólo se encogió de hombros para luego hacerle un gesto, indicando que lo siguiera. Dentro del mismo camino entre la carpa más grande (Erik sospechaba que ahí era el espectáculo) y la segunda gran carpa, habían una serie más de carpas, obviamente más pequeñas y todas tenían foquitos, algunos amarillos y otros de colores, o incluso sólo una lámpara al frente, asumía que la decoración de cada carpa era según el habitante. Todo el trayecto a su carpa era silencioso, y Erik asumió que su singularidad tal vez era ser mudo, el no podía adivinar.

Su carpa tenía luces también y un solo color, era totalmente azul. Por dentro tenía un alfombrado beige y un futón al medio, también había una lámpara baja a un lado y dentro de la carpa había un estante y un ropero vacío, suponía que era para que lo llene. Logan lo miró en silencio desde una esquina, era un hombre tan silencioso que Erik se asustó (brincó del susto, pero si le preguntan el no lo admitiría) cuando escuchó un paso detrás suyo.

-Mañana a las 7 am es el desayuno con todos detrás de la segunda carpa mayor y Chuck espera que estés listo puntual para hablar en el desayuno y que conozca a todos como ya ha dicho. Descanse, señor Lehnsherr, tal vez mañana mismo trabaje.- después de eso le hizo un gesto con la mano y ahí notó su peculiaridad... Tenía manos de langosta.

\--Que también descanse, señor Logan. Espero no haber sido mucha inconveniencia.- respondió el gesto igual y luego vio como el hombre se salia de la carpa y se iba.

Erik se dirigió a su maleta y lo primero que sacó fue una foto enmarcada, ahí estaban todos sus seres queridos, incluido el pequeño Kurt que descansaba sobre las piernas de su madre. Los miró con añoranza, esperaba que no le fuera mal y si poder volver a casa para las festividades.

Sacó su ropa y la escoró en el ropero (exceptuando su pijama), también los pequeños recuerdos que poseía, como la moneda de plata del siglo XVII que su padre le había regalado antes de morir, era probablemente su único recuerdo (aparte de sus memorias). Se preguntó si su padre estaría orgulloso de él, o si lo repudiaría y lo golpearía, como otros padres hacían; estaba casi seguro que no lo haría, porque incluso antes de morir su padre actuaba como si lo supiera.

Se cambió a su pijama y se recostó en el futón, consigo llevó su diario y escribió un pequeño poema que leyó sin querer en el poemario de la señora de a lado. Con anhelo, rezó por su madre y amigos, por su suerte y el tiro de fe que había hecho. Dejó el diario a un lado del futón y se preparó para dormir.


End file.
